drag me down with chains of letters
by emptymatchbox
Summary: In which Annabeth meets Percy in the most unlikely of ways: through her own, written words. / A drabble-series mostly going to be made up of letters. / Modern AU. / No gods. / T to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Title: _drag me down with chains of letters

_Summary:_ In which Annabeth creates Percy in the most unlikely of ways: though her own words. / Based roughly on the an epistolary novel, Griffin and Sabine, though the series doesn't need to be read beforehand. / Drabble-series. / Modern AU.

_Notes: _This is based roughly on epistolary novel, _Griffin and Sabine,_ by Nick Bantock, but if you haven't read it, that's fine. This'll be a drabble series, meaning most of my uploads will be 1000 words or less. All drabbles will be related and most of them will be written like letters. I'll try to update regularly, but this is just a side hobby.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Annabeth knows she should be studying, but she sits at her wooden desk with a piece of notebook paper (wide-ruled) between her thumb and the wood, and in her other hand, a ballpoint pen that writes as blue as a summer riptide. The lamp glows a feeble yellow against her dark room. The night is still- the twins are tucked into their respective beds, her father, sleeping, and her mother gone. They don't know why, but she chose to vanish from their lives exactly one hundred days ago.<p>

Annabeth's not counting the days, of course.

Midterm exam is arriving at a steadily growing speed and she should be bent over a book, but instead, she writes.

It's a simple, unedited, casual letter, barely a page-lengths long.

The top is addressed with a simple, _Percy, _though she has no idea who he is. Her mind must be messing with her at this time of night, anyways, visual hallucinations occur-

Before she could catch herself, the letter's shoved into an envelope and into a light blue mailbox, red flag high. The envelope is addressed with the same, simple name: _Percy._

Her mind couldn't wander further and her eyes fluttered asleep.


	2. Percy, 1

The craziest thing happens.

He responds.

.

This fictional character she created _responds_.

.

It's not possible. It can't be.

She spends the night studying it. (It being the letter, though it can't be a letter, it can't be anything, since _Percy's not real_.) She created him, wrote to him without giving him a personality, and now he responds less than two days later-

(-one hundred one. That's how many days it's been since _she's_ left-)

- with the same shade of summer riptide blue in a sort of chicken-scrawled, barely-legible mess. But the fact that this character responded, that it even has its own personality baffles her.

Her hands shift the envelope for two hours without opening it, studying it, memorizing the phenomenon.

Finally, curiosity overtakes her.

She could imagine him, bent over the paper, eyebrows furrowing though not stressed. He writes on a book, kneeling on the ground, because he doesn't have a desk.

Annabeth could see him in her mind and that should be enough to prove he's not real, but she reads the letter anyway.

.

_Hi, Annabeth._

_I'm Percy, but you obviously knew that. And thanks for the letter... I guess?_

_I mean, thanks and everything, it made my mom happy because she thinks I have a girlfriend- which I don't have a girlfriend, and you're not because-_

(A section is scribbled out to the point of illegibility, but it almost makes her laugh. She skips the dark blob of blue and continues.)

_But anyways, why did you send it? Is it for an assignment? You didn't say anything except_

(What did she say?)

_how you're mom left._

(And out of all the things she says-)

_I_'m_sorry for that. I know what it feels to grow up with a single mom, but at least I'm lucky to have Paul._

_He's my English teacher. Speaking of him (writing of him?) he assigned us this project to write to someone because 'writing is a lost art, blah blah blah.'_

_So can I still write to you? I won't send anything bad, I'm_

_(_The rest of the sentence is scribbled out hazardously, though she could pick out '_I'm not a pervert_.' This time, she gives a laugh.

Just the slightest of ones, but it's there.)

_Anyways._(Hidden behind another wall of ink is _'You should laugh more.'_It's hidden. It's there. And it brings her back to her original question of how this was possible; this correspondence to someone who doesn't exist.)

_Write me back?_

_Percy Jackson_

.

Percy Jackson.

Her fictional character gave himself a last name _and_ a personality.

Of course.


	3. Annabeth, 1

Annabeth stares, for a while, before realization hits her.

.

Atlas:

I'm sorry, but if this is a prank, I've had enough. One letter is enough to creep me out- fine, the cold girl at school admits to being 'creeped out.' Atlas, if you did this, stop. It's already enough that you knows that I sent a letter to someone who doesn't exist and to tell me to laugh more.

Do you expect me to laugh when you knock over my books each morning? When you constantly pepper me with countless things I'm not going to repeat? When you and your gang call me a tease just because I'm one of the minority in the school who won't have sex with you?

I've had enough. If one more letter comes in, I will report to the police that you're stalking me.

Annabeth


	4. Percy, 2

_Annabeth,_

_Look, I'm not Atlas, or whoever he is. I'm Percy. P-E-R-C-Y. If he's treating you like that, tell an adult, like a parent or a teacher. Despite what most people say, bullying stopped when I told a teacher. I would know; I was bullied._

_Then again, I'm lucky. My mom kept me even though my dad -my real dad, not Paul- ditched her, and she moved me to a private school after she learned about the bullying, even though we both know she can't pay for it. Well, the discount we get from Paul helps out a lot. He tugged a few strings, but he's help out a lot. If I had to choose someone to be my dad, I'd pick him._

_By the way, he proposed to my mom. They're getting married sometime this summer, but the exact date's not set yet._

_So I guess he is my dad._

_Before Paul proposed to her, he asked me if he could. He cares about her. Not like Gabe. Not like my real dad. He actually cares about her._

_Sorry about that. What were we talking (what was I writing) about? Oh, yeah. Atlas._

_Three words: I'm not Atlas. I'm also not a stalker, even though I know you have blonde, curly hair, and that you have grey eyes that frankly scare me._

_Look, I don't know how I know how you look. (Woah, that sentence was confusing to write. Thank goodness I don't have dyslexia.)_

_It's sort of like how I can see you right now if I think hard enough. You're reading this with a phone in one hand and this letter in another. And... is that a study guide for The Odyssey? Can you send me a copy before midterm?_

_Anyways, write me back? I'd like to show a letter to Paul besides the 'Atlas' one. _

_Sorry about the confusion and the bullying,_

_Percy Jackson_


	5. Annabeth, 2

And it's strange- Annabeth could see him licking the top of the envelope and dropping the letter off at a local post office after school, only to arrive two days later and bring home another.

.

Percy,

Then what what's going on? You can see me, and I see you. I'm not seeing you physically, or anything, but I see you in my mind. How?

Okay, if you're not Atlas and you're real, send me a picture of yourself.

Speaking of Atlas, I spoke to my dad about him and he promised he's going to talk to the principal.

Since you know too much about me -in my terms, at least- tell me about yourself. What's your favorite color? Food? And I still don't know your address even though I'm sending you these and you know mine.

My phone number's below, and if you have a phone, text me. Maybe we can figure this out.

Annabeth

PS- Attatched is a copy of _The Odyssey_ study guide.


	6. Percy, 3

_Hi again, Annabeth. I'm glad you've accepted the fact that I'm not a stalker, haha._

_As I said, I don't know how we can see each other. (Your eyebrows are furrowed in frustration by seeing that line; funny thing is, I can only see you reading the letters I'm writing, not you doing anything else, though I'm pretty sure you do._

_I can't show any of these to Paul. He'd think I'm nuts._

_Can you send me a nice letter? Like a recommendation letter?_

_Annabeth, I know we haven't known each other that long, but please, I might need a nice, little recommendation letter to pass this semester. Paul assigned this more as an extra credit assignment, and trust me, I need the extra credit._

_My favorite color is blue, and my favorite food... it's a tie between my mom's blue cookies and her blue waffles. She maks the best batches than any I've ever tasted._

_As you noticed, I'm writing this on a postcard. You should know where I live now._

_I don't have a phone, and my mom's is some ancient thing that cavemen probably made. Also, I can't send a picture either, not even when I was little; our budget's always tight, with me going through a private education and her trying to save up for a car. You probably know what I look like anyways, or probably will. This whole sight thing has to work somehow for our good, right?_

_So... nice recommendation letter? Please?_

_Thanks for__the study guide; it was really helpful._

_Percy_

_PS: I can take off the Jackson now, write?_

_PPS: Note the pun._


	7. Annabeth, 3

She could see him now, opening out the envelope to find a bunch of note cards instead of the usual wide-ruled paper.

Annabeth smiled.

* * *

><p>Percy,<p>

You are a very nice man. Good luck on midterms.

Annabeth

.

Percy,

What did you think of the recommendation letter? Enough to suffice your stepdad?

Fine. Here's another one.

Annabeth

.

To Percy,

Hi, I'm Annabeth, though you probably knew that. Thanks for the letter- funny thing is, my English teacher assigned the same thing too.

I live San Francisco, California, with my two twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew, both eight, and my dad, who's a history professor at the University of Berkley. Since it's pretty far, my dad usually leaves early and I walk Bobby and Matthew to school. The only reason they don't go on the bus is because I know judo and am currently working on my black belt in Taekwondo. After second period, I go with a selected handful of students to -you guessed it- the University of Berkley for some higher courses they don't teach at public school.

I go home with my dad around 6:30, and by then Matthew and Bobby are home; they usually have basketball before going home on the five o'clock bus.

So enough about me, what's your school day like?

From,

Annabeth

.

Percy,

At least you can show the longer one to your stepdad.

Is it just me, or can I see you more frequently? Besides whenever I write letters to you; I can see you when I'm in class or if I'm listening to music. It's unintentional and just flashes, but I still see you irregularly. And I see you reading this now- you're confused.

(_Another line is whited out harshly, stating 'It's kind of adorable.' He doesn't notice it, though. Other words layer over the already-erased letters, so how could he?)_

I got your postcard with the Empire State Building gleaming behind it. So, you're a New Yorker, huh? That's all the way on the other side of the country.

Anyways, why the blue food?

I could see you grin and grab a pen- which is the exact shade like mine. Why did I even ask about the blue food? :)

Annabeth

PS- There's a picture of me on the University of Berkley website, if you're interested. That's kind of unfair, seeing that you won't send a picture of yourself.

PPS- Also, you mentioned Gabe earlier. Who is he?

* * *

><p>Today is the day.<p>

Annabeth glanced at the calendar, noting the date and writing it at the corner of the note cards, but-

(120 days since _she_ left them)

-she doesn't notice she stopped counting.


	8. Percy, 4

_Annabeth,_

_First of all, thanks so much for the recommendation letter, aka the letter-I-can-show-to-Paul-so-he-doesn't-think-I'm-lying-about-having-a-pen-pal._

_You should've seen the look on his face when I showed him the 'nice letter.' Even though he's pretty nice, he has enough experience with teens to know that we tend to lie half of the time._

_Well, I don't, or I'm not to, but- arghh, never mind._

_The first 'nice letter' made me smile, I'll admit it. 'Percy, you are nice. Good luck on midterms.'_

_Anyways, I saw your picture on the website._

(It was kinda cute, he wrote unintentionally before scribbling it out. She doesn't see it.)

_So yeah. Even though I see you, it still helps out a lot. Now I can say I see you and not sound like a stalker._

_Right before midterm, my school gives out a week of break so we don't have an excuse to not study. So since I'm off this week, Paul surprised Mom with a trip to Montauk. It's a little ways from the city and it's been the classic getaway ever since I was little. We always rent the same cabin everytime we go here, which is the one right by the coast. It's a bit cold and we can't swim due to high waters, but it's still relaxing as ever._

_I got this postcard from a local gift shop just a short walk from the cabin. It's a boring picture of the beach on a grey day, but I was hurrying to get out of there. The owner looked at me weirdly._

_When I get back to Manhattan and I have an actual piece of paper, I'll tell you who Gabe is. Not that anyone would want to know who he is, though._

_From,_

_Percy_


	9. Percy, 5

_Annabeth,_

_I'm back in Manhattan and I'm just going to get straight to the point. _

_So you wanted to know who's Gabe? Well, he's an Atlas, is you know what I mean. He's a bully._

_When I was younger, my mom married Gabe so he could help support the family. It sounds selfish, but we needed the money. Anyways, he looked decent on Zoosk, the few times I met him he was nice. But once the wedding rings were on- bam. He abused Mom. He absorbed and wasted money like a sponge, which is a shame since I like sponges, and he smelled like beer and gym shorts 24/7. _

_Mom filed for a divorce almost two year later, and the only reason she waited so long was so she could save up the money. But before she could go through with, he was found dead in the apartment one day. Cocaine overdose. I'm not surprised._

_Anyways, that's all behind us now._

_Blue food? Oh, yeah. My mom and Gabe were arguing one day on the the color of food- I have no idea why they were, before you ask- I can see that gleam in your eye, Annabeth Chase- and Gabe said that blue food does not and can not exist. But the thing is, you never mess with a Jackson._

_So from then on, everything I ate was blue. Blue cookies, blue waffles, blue pasta inmiraculously-blue spagetti sauce._

_She's amazing._

_About that whole I-can-see-you-even-when-you're-not-reading-my-letters, I can see you too. As you said, just at random times and barely glimpses, but I do._

_And I see you NOT STUDYING FOR YOUR MIDTERM. Goodness, Annabeth, I get you're smart, but you need to study. I've been seeing you since I barely crossed the little line in the 'A.' Usually I only see you for a few seconds each time I ever see you._

_You've spent so much time reading these, but study, Annabeth. You're smart. Don't get your head blown up over this, even though it might be easy for you, you still need to study._

_How do I know that? I know you. Over these letters, you've become my best friend. I have only one other close friend, and it's sad that you're also one of my two only friends because I haven't actually met you (yet,) but I feel like know you. Does that make sense?_

_(_Annabeth's eyes dragged across a hurriedly scribbled-out line, which read: Like how I know you curl a strand of hair around your finger when your bored or how you run during a track meet or the way you read with your eyes darting across the page-

She doesn't see it..)

_But Annabeth, study. You might be the smartest person in the room, but that doesn't mean you know everything. And I say that in the kindest way possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy_


	10. Percy, 6

_Annabeth? Are you okay? How are you? I haven't heard from you since two weeks before midterm, and it's been four weeks. Four weeks since you sent anything. I see you, though, but the only time I see you is when you're tired. You need to laugh more. :)_

_(Don't you like the smilely face? I'm very artistic.)_

_The back of the postcard is a sunset in Manhattan, just a few blocks from where I live. In the left, far corner, there's a flock of sea gulls. I don't get it- if you'd had wings, would you stay someplace where February snow arrived nearly daily?_

_Maybe someday I could visit you in California. My mom and I love the beach, and she's never said it, but it seems like the only way to connect to my real dad._

_Anyways, respond soon. I'm starting to get worried... Smart-Aleck. :)_

_Percy_


	11. Annabeth, 4

You're my best friend too, Spongebob. :)

Sorry I haven't written in a while; midterms were harder than I thought they'd be, so thanks for keeping me in check, and everything. My hurbis is really an issue.

I'm writing on a post card (obviously) because we're moving to the East Coast. This will be the last letter you get from California, or at least for a while. I hope you enjoy the fish on the back.

('_It reminded me of you, which is why I got it.' is erased. The blue pen was safely tucked away in her carry-on, and the pencil had to substitute for the moment.)_

I don't know where we're moving yet; my dad's keeping it a secret, but I managed to get a peak of the airplane tickets and saw by the little destination area the word 'New,' so we're either going to move to New Jersey or New York. Either way, we're moving close, so maybe I could meet you someday.

I won't be able to write in a while, but I'll send you another letter when we finally move in.

See you soon, hopefully.

Annabeth

PS: Don't look so glum, Spongebob, it'll only be a few weeks.

PPS: Sponges, though? Really? Tell me when you meet Aquaman. :)


	12. Annabeth, 5

Spongebob,

We're here in Queens, New York, almost twelve miles from where you live.

Twelve miles. That's not even the length of a full marathon (which is approximately 26 miles and 385 yards) and if I take the express, it should take me roughly half an hour or so to reach you.

We're so close, Percy. Maybe I can actually meet my best friend.

You're grinning and jumping around your room like a girl who just got a call from her crush. Quiet down, you. :)

I'm writing this on the back of one of my notes because I couldn't find any other paper. We're in a taxi on our way to our temproary hotel, and hopefully we'll move in by the end of the week.

My new address is below, so write me?

See you soon (hopefully,)

Annabeth

* * *

><p><em>AN: Since I will be going on a retreat Friday-Monday, I'll try to post one or two more chapters than I usually do today and tomorrow (if I haven't left home by 4:00...)<em>

_So anyways, expect more to come in an hour or so._

_-EM_


	13. Percy, 7

_Annabeth, _

_I passed. I actually passed midterm. _

_You don't get how big this is to me._

_Annabeth, I passed. You have no idea how happy I am. _

_Aw, stop grinning like that. You're making fun of me._

_And wait- You're here. Like, within the same area. Really? No joke, right?_

_This has to be the best week of my life, and my birthday isn't even in it._

_I can't wait to meet you in real life. Also, I've talked to my other friend Grover about you. (_The word _us_ is scribbled out untidily) _Is that okay?_

_Wow, I can't believe I've never mentioned Grover. He's one of my best friends (besides you, and don't look offended! I actually know him in real life- okay, now you're just laughing at me) but he's an easy target. Before, when we met each other in eighth grade, he used to get teary-eyed when he got frustrated. On top of that, he's crippled. He has a note excusing him from PE for the rest of the school year because of some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He may never walk without crutches, but don't let him fool you- you should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. _

_He may sound a bit weird, but he's a good friend._

_We were talking about how I can see you whenever I write a letter (or sometimes when I'm not) and the funny thing is, he believes me. He believes in our link, that you're real, that I'm not making this up- everything._

_He also suggested that we have an empathy link. Do you have any idea what that means?_

_Well, I hope I see you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Spongebob_

_PS- Do you miss anything -or anyone- from California? Friends, places… the usual stuff._

_PPS- YES, I like sponges! And fish! Honestly, Nemo has been my favorite Disney movie since it came out._


	14. Annabeth, 6

Percy,

Yes, Spongebob, I'm here. No joke.

Are we close enough to say that you have weird friends?

Grover sounds like an okay guy, but I wish you told me that you told him about our little… situation. I haven't thought about it in a while with everything going on, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I wish I could go up and judo-flip you… but I won't. That wouldn't make a good impression on your family anyways.

The only thing I really miss when I leave are my friends and the coast, but when I say friends, I mean my only other two friends, Luke and Thalia. They're more like older siblings to me, watching the twins when I needed a hand, always having my back. Thalia's gone, though, and so is Luke. I have no idea where Luke went, but Thalia always joked that she'd go to hell for her mother's sins- at least, before she died. Now I don't even know what to think about hell.

And that's the beginning to why they used to call me 'cold Annabeth.' (I can see you mouthing, "Don't say that." It's okay, Percy. I'm fine.) Let me just say that freshman year was the worst year of my life.

So I guess you are my only friend, Spongebob. Fish-Face. Nemo. Seaweed Brain. Whichever you prefer, I guess.

And the coast- you would've loved it. Maybe you could've visited if we stayed. There's a frozen yogurt shop just around the block of our old house, and the beach was less than five miles away.

See you soon,

Annabeth

PS: An empathy link is a telepathic link that can show us what's happening to the other person, usually when they're sleeping. (And I'l admit to seeing you in my dreams sometimes.) Both users also have the ability to sense where the other is and somewhat read their emotions, but if one of us dies, the other could die too.

The site I got the information from didn't say how to remove it or how the bond is created. Any ideas?

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I found the information at camp half blood . wikia wiki  Empathy _ Link. I don't own any of it._

_Also, I'm sorry I didn't update as much as I said I would; I'll try to catch up sometime this week, though I can't promise anything. _

_-EM_


	15. Percy, 8

_Annabeth,_

_I'm sorry about Thalia and Luke. I feel like I should've known, but I didn't, and I'm sorry. At least you're moving to New York. Maybe I can see you over the summer._

_And I know I should have told you sooner and ask for your permission to tell him- that was a jerk move of me. Sorry about that, too._

_You know what's a good school? Yancy Academy. Maybe you can somehow apply and do your finals there. I also go to that school. Oh, look- another good reason to come. :)_

_How are you enjoying all the slush? I'm pretty sure Californians haven't really experienced in my opinion the worst part of winter, taking place right before spring- the slush. It claws itself into your boots and freezes your toes to death. Have fun.  
><em>

_You're groaning just at the thought of walking threw the nearly-melted snow. Yeah, yeah, I know it's a pain just to walk in, but wait 'til you have to drive in it._

_And before you ask, I can't hang out during spring break- I'm going to try to find a job. We're so close to buying that new car, and I could see it already- a new, blue Prius with one if those big red bows used in commercials smacked on top of the roof. Paul and I want to buy it for her birthday, which is March 28. Oh, I saw that look on your face, thou Great Annabeth Chase. You were going to ask._

_With awesomeness,_

_Percy  
><em>

_PS: What do you want to be when you get out of school?  
><em>

_PPS: Yeah, I see you in some of my dreams too... not to sound creepy._

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, andor followed this story. Even though this is just a past time, it still means a lot. :)

-EM


	16. Annabeth, 7

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hi, Percy,/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'With awesomeness,'? Dork. :)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Good luck with the job and surprising your mom with the car. Tell me how it goes- send me a video of her reaction, or something. I could see you rolling your eyes- 'Annabeth, I don't have a phone,' and 'Annabeth, my mom's phone was probably made by cavemen!' But doesn't Paul have an iPad? I've seen him with it once or twice.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I already registered to do finals at a local university, sorry. But maybe I can shadow Yancy for a day and register for school there next year?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(Look, I might not see you before finals, but we should have time during summer, so smile.)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You're right- the slush is a pain to drive in. Dad pulled a few strings with one of his old friends that lives around here -Mr. Brunner- and somehow they both got the old car all the way across the country without either of them moving an inch from New York. So now I almost always find myself stuck in traffic in a beaten, red minivan with a broken heater.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(You're laughing at me. Ha ha ha, I don't see how it's funny.)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Percy, how would you have known anything about Thalia and Luke? It's been a year since they left. Also-p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It's been approximately six months since my mom left, and we've already moved to a different state and started a new life. Wow, six months.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"What do I want to be when I grow up? Ever since I was little, I wanted to be an architect. So many people have already left my life, and I want to build something permanent.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"How about you? I won't make fun if you if you want to be a mermaid, I promise. :)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Well, I'd write more, but I'm running out of paper; I still need to unpack the rest, hopefully I'll find more stuffed somewhere on a box.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Annabethp 


	17. Percy, 9

_Annabeth,_

_Thanks- I'm already got a deal with someone from my mom's work, which is a local candy store. Sometimes, Mom brings home a bunch of samples and we just spend the whole evening talking about what should be sold, what tastes best, etc._

_Anyways, my mom's boss is in on the surprise, so she's gonna to set me during the hours that my mom is off so my mom won't realize that I work at the some place she does._

_My mom deserves this car. I probably said that before, but she does. Heck, she deserves more than that, too. She deserves a nice house, and a college degree, and a husband who's good to her. She's worked her butt of raising me, especially with two jobs and a night class to earn a degree. I can't even remember a time when she was mad at me. Ever. In our history of a parent-kid relationship. And even if she never said it, I knew I wasn't the easiest kid to take care of, especially since I have the tendency to get thrown out of schools AND YET she still pays for my private schooling._

_Why do the best people in the world always have the rottenest luck?_

_But anyways. Yeah. She's amazing._

_So what do I want to be when I'm done with school? Realistically or unrealistically? I've always had horrible grades, so I'm probably going to end up working at the candy shop until I die. But unrealistically, I want to be a mermaid. Haha, just kidding; you're laughing at me._

_ I really want to be a psychologist. I've been lucky enough to land myself in a home with a loving parent (parents?) and I want to help others go through whatever crap is thrown at them. You get me?_

_But the money... I know I'm not smart enough to land a scholarship, and I'm not going to have half the money I need just to go to a good college, even if I work overtime at the candy shop._

_But I'll figure it out. Somehow._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy_


	18. Annabeth, 10

Spongebob:

Wow... that's pretty noble, actually.

You're a hard worker, Percy. You'll raise that money you need for the car and the money that you need for college. I believe you can do it.

(Don't try to hide that smile, Spongebob.)

You're a good person, Percy, and by the sound of it, your mom is too. You both don't deserve the 'rottenest luck' the world has thrown at you.

I have to go now, but I'll see you soon. Hopefully.

I hope you enjoy the Spongebob postcard. :)

Annabeth


	19. Annabeth, 11

Percy,

You haven't responded in two weeks.

How are you? Are you okay?

Spring break is almost here- good luck with raising the money for your mom's care.

Your friend,

Annabeth

* * *

><p>Hey, Spongebob,<p>

I know you're busy, but please respond.

Don't worry; I have fifty or so postcards left. I _will_ spam you with them. Also, don't pretend that you're not getting these; even though the traffic here is bad, the postal service should still get this to you within a day.

Annabeth

* * *

><p>Percy,<p>

Am I just imagining things? I've forgotten that you're not real. You're not. I created you.

Which brings me back to another problem: I can't see you anymore. I can't see you read my letters, or working, or studying, or whatever else you do. I've imagining you, haven't I.

Respond if you're real,

Annabeth

* * *

><p>Percy,<p>

It's been 43 days since I sent my last postcard and somewhere around 200 days since my mom left. Just- if you're interested.

Spring break has been over for at least... two, three weeks?

That must prove it, then.

You're not real.

Annabeth

* * *

><p>Percy,<p>

I don't know why I'm coming back to you and these letters.

I still can't see you. I've tried to convince myself that you're real, but at the same time, I've also tried to convince myself that you're not.

If you aren't, who's been receiving these?

And why have I been coming back to you?

Please respond if you're out there.

Annabeth

* * *

><p>Percyyyyy,<p>

This party's been fun. F-U-N- Funnn.

You havent responded and I dont know why and ive gone insane because im still waiting

I'm gonna visit your place. Im gonna visit your place right now, but

* * *

><p>Percy,<p>

Ignore the last one, if you're still around. I was drunk.

Annabeth

* * *

><p>Percy,<p>

Why do I keep coming back to you? And heck, it's not like I'm not trying to let go.

You just won't let me.

The school year's almost over; I two more weeks.

I'll give myself two weeks. If you don't reply by then or I send another postcard, I'll let go. I'll make myself let go.

I'm not going to go to your house, despite what one previous postcard said. If I did, and you weren't there... how would I be able to cope with the fact that I've gone insane?

So either way, this last postcard will act as closure.

Thanks for everything, even though you don't exist.

Annabeth

* * *

><p><em>AN: And thus, things take a sharp turn.<em>


	20. Percy, 10

_Annabeth,_

_Shoot, Annabeth, I am so, so sorry. I didn't know you'd-_

(Half a page is scribbled out unintelligibly, but Annabeth doesn't try to read it.)

_There was this whole fiasco with Paul's family and they were starting to send these to Mom because she was a 'whore' and 'didn't deserve Paul' and 'that if Paul married her, they'd disown him' and all sorts of crap like that._

_So we've just stopped checking the mail for mom's sake. We do the bills electronically with old Mrs. O'Leary, our computer. She's probably older than Mom, but have to use what we have._

_Speaking of Mom, she's flaunting around her new Prius like a peacock with its feathers. Paul and I don't mind it, though. She's deserved that thing ever since she decided to keep me._

_I'm so sorry I've ignored you, Annabeth. Please forgive me._

_And what do you mean that I'm not real? You used to see me; seeing is believing, right?_

_Annabeth, you're my best friend and I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway._

_I can still see you. You're reading this, grey eyes skimming the page in denial._

_I'm real, Annabeth. I'm here._

_Well, not in your room right now, obviously. That'd be stalkerish._

_But I'm here in New York, so if you ever want to come over, visit. My mom would love to meet you, and it'd give her an excuse to bake blue cookies. Also, we have a week of school left at Yancy, you can shadow and ask the teachers about me and see me._

_Annabeth, you're my best friend (AND MAYBE MORE TO ME BUT IGNORE WHATEVER IS IN THE PARENTHESES [Argh, I'm so awkward.]) I need you._

_Always here in a not-stalkerish way,_

_Percy_

_PS- The Great Annabeth, drunk? What happened?_


	21. Annabeth, 12

Percy,

Let's get this straight- I made you. One day, I decided to address a letter to someone I imagined and then that character replied.

Then a lot happened, and I went to a party. For once.

So hence, 'the Great Annabeth Chase' gets drunk.

I'm writing this on a piece of paper that one of the students at Yancy gave to me.

I'm at Yancy Academy, Percy, I'm here right now, and you're not here. Did I come on the one day you were sick? Have I gone insane?

I've also taken your advice and asked plenty of people about you.

Teachers.

Other students.

Grover.

Paul.

They all said the same thing: you don't exist.

And Paul's your _stepdad_.

So what are you? Who are you? And why can't I see you anymore?

Are you real?

Annabeth


	22. Percy, 11

_Annabeth,_

_I didn't see you at school yesterday._

_Neither did Grover._

_Neither did Paul._

_Neither did any of the teachers._

_Look, I don't know why I didn't see you yesterday. I see you now, though, just as confused as ever._

_Dang it, Annabeth, I don't know what I feel about you anymore. I might even like you. As in, like-like-_like _you. _

_That looks soooo immature, but there. I said it. I don't know what I feel about me feeling about you, but I said it. (Wow, that was totally a tongue-twister. Try saying that a bunch of times.)_

_Don't bring it up in the next letter. I want to focus on figuring out why you didn't see me yesterday, but I just had to tell you._

_I believe you when you say that you didn't see me._

_We'll figure this out somehow, okay?_

_Percy_

_"Spongebob"_


	23. Annabeth, 13

Percy,

I'm sorry, but this is too much.

How am I supposed to react to someone -the fictional character I _created_- say that he likes me?

And your declamation did sound immature. Dork.

(I can imagine you grinning at that. Imagine, not see. I still don't see you.)

Look, Percy. There's already enough happening in my life right now, okay?

My dad is dating someone and she hates me. That's the summary of all the rough drafts I've been wanting to send to you, because even though you're imaginary, you're my best friend. Still. Somehow.

But Percy. You dork. I have so much to sort out already.

If you're really real, I'm sorry, but this is a goodbye.

But if your not real, then... I don't know. I guess I'll never know.

Then again, you can't be real.

I still can't see you. Maybe it's for the best.

Sorry and goodbye,

Annabeth

PS: And dang it, I like you too. Maybe. I don't know. But bye, because I can't deal with this right now.


	24. Percy,12

_Annabeth,_

_Don't go. Pleasepleaseplease don't stop writing. _(A 'to me' was unseen and covered by fading blue ink.)

_Paul said in class once: "I think, therefore I am." I'm thinking right now, wondering what I should write and what I should say and how you're reacting to this. You're confused, and sadly that's all I've been seeing these past few letters. But I know that I'm real._

_Annabeth, you're amazing, but you're more than that. You're smart. I believe we can figure this out._

_I haven't seen you, and you haven't seen me, but one day we will. We just have to keep pushing this block, or whatever it is._

_If you aren't coming over, I'll go to you._

_But Annabeth- I'm not going to call you stupid, and I never will. But just because you've never seen me with your own eyes doesn't mean I'm not real._

_I'll always love you, and I don't even mean romantically. You're (still) my best friend and we'll get through this. Somehow._

_At least visit my apartment and maybe you'll see me there. I don't know._

_See you soon, hopefully._

_Percy Jackson_


	25. Annabeth, 14

Percy,

I've broken my promise not to come here and dang it, now I wish I hadn't.

I'm here, Percy. Here, at what you call your apartment. I took the cab to your address but _you're not here_.

Right now I'm standing in what is presumably the bathroom; it's abandoned- the tiles are chipped and the plumbing doesn't work. What happened here?

The apartment is completely empty, save for an inch of dust covering the ground and an empty matress in the corner. I just passed the kitchen, which is the only room filled with appliances besides the bathroom.

There's a little black puppy wandering around- should I feed it?

You aren't here, so where are you?

I was right. You don't exist. All these letters I receive don't, either. One day I'm going to look at my box filled with these just to discover blank pages.

I'm leaving this letter in the bathroom and if you're real, it'll get to you somehow.

Except you're not.

Annabeth

* * *

><p><em>AN: We're getting close. Thank you for sticking with me.<em>

_-EM_


	26. Percy, 13

_Annabeth,_

_I'm writing this write by your mailbox (yes, your mailbox- I'm right outside your house [nice garden gnome]), and hopefully I'll see you in a sec or so. I'll shove this postard in the mailbox right before I ring your doorbell. _

_I got your last letter in the mail. I don't know why I'm not there, or why nothing I know of isn't there either, but don't give up on me yet. I'll look for you._

_(I also have no idea how it ended up from my bathroom to the mailbox. Magic?_

_Heck, after all this time writing to you, the idea of magic doesn't seem as far-fetched.)_

_Just give me a chance. I'm real._

_Looking and hopefully meeting you soon (like 30-seconds-from-now soon,)_

_Percy_

_PS- If there's a black puppy and it's friendly, go ahead and feed it. I have no clue why it's there either, though, so be careful. If its a boy, name it Nico. If its a girl, name it Bianca or Mrs. O'Leary. :)_


	27. Epilogue

These postcards and letters are found underneath the bed of the otherwise empty room of Annabeth Chase. The male -man? teenager? child? ghost? - who wrote these letters does not exist in the system and has no records of being real.

Annabeth Chase is reported as missing.

* * *

><p><em>finish<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: And here we come to a close.<em>

_Look, I get that the ending leaves a lot of open questions. Is Percy real? How come Annabeth can't see him anymore? Will they ever meet? Are the letters just a figment of Annabeth's imagination? __That's what I loved about the original book (Griffin and Sabine)- it left the questions open._

_Now about a sequel... I don't know if there will be one. We'll see._

_A big thanks to those who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story. :)_

_Until next time, _

_EM_


End file.
